The Frog and The Tuna
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Fran x Tsuna. Review please... it's my first time doing such a pairing... One shot.


**The Frog and the Tuna**

It was the day of coronation for the young Vongola Don. Tsuna sat unsure in the large crowd. Clearly he was feeling restless. Many pairs of eyes were observing him and the 18 year old had difficulties fighting the nervousness in the pits of his stomach.

How long has it been since the last time he saw the Varia? It should have been 3 years. The young teal haired illusionist had joined their ranks only recently. He had been with Mukuro's gang before and Tsuna visited him regularly together with the others, usually Gokudera and Yamamoto.

It had been a concern for the young Don the young child's safety among a bunch of weirdoes with the exception of Chrome. Often, the young Don will visit on the pretext of caring for their nutrition. However, after sometime, he visited so often it could be considered a part of his daily routine.

It took a while before Tsuna realized his feelings for the young illusionist was not merely brother like or a simple friend. It was something more.

The realization came when he came to notice that he never blushed when Kyoko-chan talked to him anymore. Instead, the nervousness happened whenever he was near the teal haired boy.

He had stopped seeing the boy altogether and got Yamamoto or Gokudera to send food to Kokuyou Land on his behalf when he came to terms with his feelings. "It is for his good," Tsuna thought.

3 years passed quickly and now Tsuna was to become the Vongola Decimo. His feelings however, remained unchanged. His heart still beat very quickly when he saw the boy who had by now become a fine young man. In fact, Fran was even taller than Tsuna.

After the coronation ceremony and the inheritance of the sin, everyone was dismissed and Tsuna was allowed to finally rest after a long day. He walked into his room and was surprised by someone hugging him from behind.

The door clicked shut and Tsuna could not see in the dark. However, he did not hit the intruder because his hyper intuition told him that it was a familiar person who meant no harm. A strangely familiar voice spoke but he could not put a finger on who it was.

"Tuna-san..." the voice spoke and Tsuna jumped. There was only one person who called him that. "F-Fran?"

He felt the man smile in the dark and the man spoke again. "I'm glad you remembered. I thought you had forgotten all about me seeing how you did not visit me all these years."

Tsuna blushed even harder, temporarily thankful of the darkness. "No, it's not that. You know how busy I am..."

Fran smiled and lowered his voice by an octave whispering in Tsuna's ear. "Ne~ don't you think you should tell the truth? Your heart... is beating very fast."

Tsuna's heart missed a beat and he nearly blurted out the truth. However, Reborn's Spartan training ensured that nothing of that sort happened.

"So?" Fran purred.

Tsuna remained silent. "I can't tell him that I love him..." Tsuna thought.

"Why not?" another voice asked.

"Because he will not feel the same!" Tsuna protested internally.

"How would you know if you did not try?" the voice asked again.

"Because he is a normal boy! He likes girls like how I used to like Kyoko!" Tsuna mentally screeched.

"But then that's not true," the voice said. "I love only Tuna in this world."

Tsuna gasped aloud. Did what he thought just happened?

"Yes," Fran spoke aloud. "I can read into people's minds. Why couldn't you tell me?"

Tsuna gaped like a fish. Fran chuckled a little. "Also, you should start getting used to surprises now that you are the Vongola Decimo, my little Tuna."

Tsuna frowned and retorted "Says who you frog head?"

Fran chuckled and kissed him on the cheek in the dark. "Still the same as ever... it's late. Sleep well my Tuna love," with that he disappeared and Tsuna no longer felt his presence.

However, the kiss on his cheek still lingered even after his Frog Prince's departure.

Soon he fell into a deep slumber and dreamed a dream about a certain Tuna and Frog Prince.


End file.
